


That Boy; Im Chang Kyun

by myluvlyyj2jun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Misscarriage, Mpreg, No.mercy - Freeform, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Pre-debut, Rape/Non-con Elements, orphan i.m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myluvlyyj2jun/pseuds/myluvlyyj2jun
Summary: This is the story about a boy names Im Chang Kyun, the youngest rapper and member in the Korean Boy Group Monsta X. The story of how he an unwanted and unloved Omega became the most cherished,loved and adored member in Monsta X. The story of how he overcome the turbulence in his life and how he got the love from his team members that hated his gut on the first day he joined them.Ok...I know I'm suck at summaries but I'll assure you guys the story  isn't as bad as the summary.





	1. Chapter 1: The Unwanted Omega

Korea-  
-26th January 1996, Friday-  
-9:37 P.M-nnn

An ear-piercing cry could be heard throughout the floor where the labor room was located in one of Gwang-Ju’s private hospital, shattering the peacefulness of the night. A cry that symbolizes the birth of a pure untainted soul, as white and pure as the first fallen snow at the beginning of Winter, ready to be tainted by the ugliness and cruelness of the world they yet to know nor understand. Sighs of relieves and small but content laughter followed suit trying to harmonize with the high-pitch cries. 

“It’s a boy” The obstetrician, a Beta, announced, as she held the wrinkled, shrieking infant, asking one of the many nurses to cut the umbilical cord of the infant. A smile and another relieved sigh came out but not from the obstetrician, but from the mother herself.

Passing the still bawling infant, to one of the nurses, the obstetrician then coaxes the mother to push the after birth. After pushing out the after birth, albeit tired, the mother still manages to let out small light laughter as she took the offered now peaceful infant into the warmth of her arms, officially welcoming her bundle of joy into the world of uncertainty. 

There wouldn’t be enough words nor the oceans and lands in the world that can contain her feelings right now, as she holds her precious bundle of joy in her embrace. A wide smile? grin?... well whatever it is, it never leaves her tired, sweat marred facial as she stares and stares at her precious bundle of joy, safe in her arms for now. Her hands too never stop counting the fingers on the now asleep infant’s hands and feet.

One, two, three, four, five….

Six, seven, eight, nine, ten tiny fingers….

Two still shut eyes with long lashes that could rival even a girl, she never doubts will be as green as hers…. She can’t wait till they opened. 

Cute button nose and pink pouty lips….

Even in the wrinkled state he’s in, her son is perfect. He is perfect.

Her eyes never left the infant trying to memorize his feature, to keep the beautiful picture of her child. She is scared. Scared of what the future holds for her and her son. Is it good? Is it bad? That she never know. Well, she’ll just hold him like this and savor the moment. She’ll just wait and let’s fate decide everything for her and the cooing bundle in her arms. 

Silently, she prays that this moment will never cease and she and her son will forever stay like this. Calm and content. But despite her desperate prayers, the reality is a reality, cold and harsh and she realized that either way she has to face it head first.

The moment didn’t last long like she wanted to as reality had decided to rear its ugly face with an overly dramatic entrance as the door to the room she occupied opened not so gently startling the adults and newborn in her arms alike. She coos at the infant, humming gently as she tries to calm the whimper caused by the loud sound made by no other than his sire. The man, unarguably an Alpha, if the aura and pheromones he emitted were to tell anything then, strong and intimidating, the quality of a high-quality Alpha. Ready to trample anything or anyone that is in the way of his road to succession and power.

He then walked towards the mother and son and not so gently took a hold of the infant’s face between his big and rough fingers, inspecting the infant like it’s something he wants to buy making the infant whimpered louder that’ll soon turn into a loud wail by the looks on his face. “What do you want? Let go of him, you’re hurting him” the mother, also an Alpha let out a hoarse but firm voice, demanding the male Alpha besides her, too close to her liking. However, her question and request were easily ignored by the only other Alpha in the room, letting go of the infant and wiping his hands on the tissue he got from the medical trolley by the bed. “So, it’s a male then” the male Alpha voiced out for the first time of his extravagant entrance. Rough and deep like an Alpha supposed to sound. He turns around and scans the room with hawk-like eyes glaring at each of the adults in the room searching for the obstetrician, locating her, an Omega the Alpha noted from the scent coming from her direction, Cinnamon with a tint of freshly mowed grass, maybe it’s her mate’s. 

With hardened face, the male Alpha then beckoned the obstetrician to come closer “What’s his status?” the male Alpha demanded, voice dripping with authorities on an Alpha possessed. The female Omega then walked closer to the Alpha pair and let out a calming scent to calm the distressed infant and mother from the rough ministration the male Alpha bestowed upon them earlier “We just took his blood sample not too long ago and the result will come out in around 30 minutes. So if you sir, Mr.Im could patiently wait for it then it would be totally appreciated by us” the Omega obstetrician calmly and politely tell the male Alpha, not a single fear was shown on her young feature. 

The male Alpha let out a low wolf-like gruff clearly disappointed with the treatment the fearless Omega bestowed him. “I want it now! You!!” he said pointing at one of the nurses “Go and get me the result now” making the pointed nurse cowers in fear, a distressed scent emitting from her “Sir! Nurses aren’t allowed in the status laboratory, unless with permission from the doctor, besides she’s an intern. So, once again, if you could patiently wait for the result like a reserve Alpha I doubt you are, it would be totally appreciated” the fearless Omega bellowed, stressing the word ‘polite Alpha’ and ‘appreciated’, protecting the interning nurse from the aggressive Alpha in front of her. 

However, before any blood was shed, the door once again opened but gently this time as a man clad in medical coat, an oval glass framing his gentle face, clearly a doctor, an Alpha one at that, with a piece of paper in his right hand, a freshly mowed grass scent waft through the room, the exact scent on the Omega obstetrician “Now, now stop fighting everyone, it’s not nice to fight in a sacred room like this” he leisurely walked towards his obviously mate and handed her the result she asked earlier “Sorry I’m a bit late, there seem to be some problems with the printer” she took it out of her mate’s grasp “It’s okay, you can go now if you want, I can handle it from here” she said to her mate, her mate nodded and left the room but after slightly brushing her arms. The fearless Omega then read the result and a smile blooms on her face. “What’s his status” once again the deep and rough voice disturbed her “Yeah, what’s his status??” this time it was the mother herself, excitement and somewhat fear laced through her soft voice clearly. The Omega then smiled at her and announces the status to the Alpha couple.

“Congratulations, you got a very healthy male Omega”. 

This declaration was welcomed by two different reactions and honestly, not the reaction the obstetrician expect, no, not at all. The mother cried and wailed but not one expressed as joy but one with sadness and grieves almost mourning as she hugged the infant like it’ll be the last time she'll get to embrace him. While the male Alpha? His face hardened, stoic almost expressionless if not for the frown marring his feature. “Kill it,” he said without hesitation as soon the word Omega came out from the obstetrician's mouth making the wailing mother, wail even harder and hugged the infant tighter. The infant too was crying as if saddened by the fate bestowed upon him at such a young age. The nurses had to separate the mother and son, fearing for the infant’s safety. 

A collective of saddened gasp could be heard from across the room from the obstetrician and the nurses tending to the wailing infant, a very sympathetic gaze were given to the infant. Scanning his eyes across the room, the male Alpha then straightened his crooked glasses across his nose a little and said “Whatever, just do anything to it, kill it, sell it I don’t care, as long as that abomination is not in MY family” eyes staring straight into the obstetrician's eyes. He then walks out of the room.

And that is how the unwanted Omega, an abomination to his family, Im Chang Kyun was born and thrown into the cruel and cold world.


	2. Chapter 2 : No.Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chang Kyun finally joins No.Mercy, although there's little bit of persuassion from K.Will. 
> 
> I know some of the scenes aren't in No.Mercy but I swear I've tried to make it as close like the show...

Chang Kyun knew it; he knew he wasn’t supposed to be here. He knew it. He knew it was a bad news when K.Will himself out of all the people in the company suddenly asks him on a ‘breakfast date’ saying that it was a way for them to get to know each other more. Heck, why did K.Will even want to ‘get-to-know-each-other-more’ with him if there is no underlying meaning? He should have read between the lines he should’ve decline the invitation since the word ‘breakfast’ and ‘together’ came out of the older Alpha’s mouth. He knew it was a bad decision accepting the lunch invitation from K.Will, a very bad one if you ask him.

Well how one could refuses his senior invitation to lunch together when he unexpectedly calls him a mere trainee that only joins into the company barely two weeks ago saying that they need to ‘get to know each other more’?.No, not when the Alpha’s scent was saying nothing but ‘obey or…’ 

So here he is now, sitting awkwardly at the table in one of the restaurant near his training company, at 10:45 in the morning. Well at first, it was just a normal breakfast between him and one of K.Will’s many manager, a Beta, if his faint scent was to say anything about his status; saying that the celebrity himself will come later with his other manager, really why a person need two managers were beyond Chang Kyun. Is he really dependant on people or what?? 

The bell at the restaurant’s door then chimed and the door then opened revealing a group of young men in their 20’s clad in their winter coat, a mixed scent of all invaded Chang Kyun’s nose, making him a little bit dizzy by the sudden mixed invasion; it was them, Chang Kyun knew them, they are his senior trainees at the company he joined two weeks ago, although they have yet to greet each other formally only a nod and two when passing by each other; the No. Mercy’s participant, so that was why there are so many cameras and familiar faces in the restaurant, especially at one of the long table at the corner of the room, they were filming. 

One by one, they sat on the chairs provided in the room with a sad and tired face on, well one of their friends were eliminated last night so it would be weird if they didn’t feel anything right? And Chang Kyun couldn’t help but to stare at them, curiosity blooms itself in him. He somehow feels a little bit jealous at them but at the same time pity them. Jealous of their friendship and the chances they have to grasp their dreams and pity for the hardship they have to go through in order to debut, to have to kill their friends dream just to get to the top. “Stop staring at them… they’re gonna notice us if you stare at them like that” the manager, Dae Il said making Chang Kyun stop his stalking session and focuses on the food in front of him.

Once again the bell chimed and came in the celebrity himself, clad in all black outfit, walking swiftly towards the group of men and taking a sit on one of the chairs after not too cheery greeted them understanding the foul mood they’re in. Great, now he sits with them and leaves him here alone with his Beta manager when clearly the Alpha’s the one who invite him for lunch. He grumbles and pouted making the Beta in front of him smiles a little at his cuteness before resuming his eating session.

 

Meanwhile, at the group of men…

After announcing the rankings of the participants, K.Will and the trainees began to eat and enjoy the get-together banquet prepared by the K.Will. Suddenly, after they finished eating, the oldest Alpha there clears his throat and look at them, his serious and business face on. At that, they knew that something big will happen something that will take a turn for the better or maybe worst. Silently, they cross their fingers, hoping that it was the former and focusing on the intimidating Alpha in front (and beside) them.

“I know that last night was a tough night for all of you, and believe me when I said that it was for me too, but…” he starts off and paused a little to continue staring at them, “I won’t be dilly-dallying with you guys anymore and just get to the point; a new trainee will be joining in for the next mission as the company thought that this show needs more rappers and I hope all of you can accept him… I’ll go get him now so you guys can get to know each other” K.Will then stands up and proceed to walk out the group “Now?!” Hyung Won pipes in with a really annoyed face “Yes, now” the Alpha said and walked towards the table at the other end of the restaurant. 

All of them stare at the retreating figure dumbfounded; mixed emotions and a very strong odor were emitted by every one of them making the atmosphere a little bit suffocating. Min Hyuk then proceeds to get up and maybe gets out of the restaurant but was stopped by Yoon Ho. The Beta then sat down harshly making the chair screeched and huffing loudly, clearly showcasing his annoyance towards the unknown trainee. 

Mean while at Chang Kyun’s table…

Chang Kyun already finishes his breakfast and now are staring at the group of men happily eating with the very Alpha that invites him to this restaurant “You know, I think I’m going to see eyeballs rolling around on the table soon if you didn’t stop staring at them” the Beta in front of him spoke suddenly making his focus on the group revert back to the Beta, smiling sheepishly, a dust of pink tinted his cheeks as he hung his head low. 

“So… I heard that you’re not from here…Korea I mean” the Beta then spoke again gaining Chang Kyun’s attention again “O-Oh? Well, I am Korean; it’s just that I didn’t grow here but America instead, so technically I’m still from here...Hehehe” he answered truthfully “Hmm... True…” the Beta paused a little “And… Okay, I know that this sounds kinda rude but beat me I’m a curious cat after all… one more question… Is it true that you’re an orphan?” he then adds, making Chang Kyun fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair a bitter smile etched on his cute face “Ye-” but before Chang Kyun could answer the Beta, his eyes caught the sudden movement from the group of men making him avert his line of vision towards them. It looks like the oldest Alpha stood up and is now walking towards him (them) all the while smiling a little too brightly for Chang Kyun’s likings when he caught him.

“Hey! You came” the Alpha said and immediately making Chang Kyun stands up, he swears he could hear a tint of relieves and desperation in the Alpha’s tones; Chang Kyun just smiles 

“H-Have a sit first” he offers the older a seat “No thanks… I assume you’ve eaten… So, follow me…let’s go to their table...They’re waiting for you” 

“Err… Why do I need to go there? And why are they waiting for me??” Chang Kyun asked the older Alpha in front of him making the Alpha looked at his Beta manager as if asking for an explanation.

“You didn’t tell him yet right??” K.Will asked his manager “Nope, not yet, I didn’t think that you would finish so fast with the boys” the Beta said defending himself. 

“Err… May I know what is it we’re talking about? Because I’m a bit confused here, right now” Chang Kyun managed to piped in gaining their attention. K.Will then took a sit in the chair Chang Kyun offers earlier and sigh. 

“Sit first kid” the Alpha gestures for the younger Omega to sit down “I don’t know how to tell you this, but let’s just get to the point…the company wanted you to join the show and compete with them” K.Will said and looked into Chang Kyun’s dumbfounded face.

“Wait, wait, wait... what do you mean by ‘the company wants me to join the show and compete against them’??” the Omega said, not believing what he just heard from the older Alpha’s mouth “Exactly what I just said, the company wants you to join the show and compete with them to get the spot for debut” he paused and sigh again and proceed to grab the Omega’s hands making the Omega flinched “Look, kid I know your situation, I know the reason you’re went into this hell-like industry, so just take this chance as the stepping stones to accomplish your mission, dreams, goals or whatever it is you call it… and please don’t ask how do I know about it, I have my sources…What I want to know is that are you joining or not” K.Will then adds as he look into Chang Kyun’s eyes almost begging him to accept the offer.

“I-I, you can’t just come to me like this a-and expect me to just accept your offer… I-I need time to think about it… a-and how about them? And I don’t think that they’ll be as accepting” Chang Kyun burst out flustered and dumbfounded by the sudden proposal, slowly retrieving his hands out of the Alpha’s grip. “Yes, I know that all of this is too sudden for you-” “You think so?” Chang Kyun remarked “-and, I’m not going to assure you that it’ll be as easy, you have to work your ass out like them, maybe even harder or the will be as accepting… but this is the chance for debut…think about it” the Alpha continues to encourage the hesitant Omega. 

“A-Alright then, I accept it, I’ll join the show… I’ll take the chance to debut” Chang Kyun said hesitantly as he close his eyes, embracing himself for the next turbulence that might come sooner than later. “Alright then, let’s go to meet your soon to be team mates…but remember, once you stepped in front of the camera there, there’s no turning back…got it” Chang Kyun could only nod and follow behind the older Alpha pondering about his decision.

They walked towards the group at the opposite side of the room and Chang Kyun could smell the group’s mood as they got closer. He could hear some of them already talk about him, about how good is his rap and is he better than Joo Heon or #Gun, this going to be a very bad day, he thought “We’re here” K.Will said and Chang Kyun immediately bow down repeatedly and greet them, well at least some of them have the courtesy to greet him back, maybe this isn’t as bad as he thought. 

“Okay, now, come here-” the oldest among them calls and gestures him to come closer to him “-greet and introduce yourself to them” he instructed “Hello, my name is I.M and I’m 20 years old” Chang Kyun introduced himself to the group as he trying to look at them only to be greeted by angry and annoyed face. He almost let out a whimper when a swift of angry Alphas scent invaded his sense. A loud silence invaded the room as Chang Kyun

“I.M, why don’t you take a sit first” K.Will said and Chang Kyun then took a sit between Min Hyuk and Won Ho all the while try not grimace at the unfriendly scent emitted by the group. “All right then, I’ll take my leave now… and I hope you can get back to work and bring me a performance better than last night’s” K.Will spoke one last time before walked out of the group, a chorus of ‘Yes, sir’ and ‘Goodbye’ were spoken as they stood up and slowly prepared to leave. Every one of them plainly ignoring him and just walked out of the restaurant, not too subtly trying to leave him out. Chang Kyun could only sigh and follow them out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.TB:ICK.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.
> 
> Hi, the 2nd chaps here...I hope you guys enjoys this chap, not much going on with this chaps..eh
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I was really busy this week sorry if the chap looks like it's a bit forced, it was 2 a.m here.. and I'm tired and sleepy right now.. soo... you don't mind
> 
> Don't forget to comment and vote and leave kudos cause this author are thirsty for comments and votes..especially comments cause it what keeps me going..hehehhe
> 
> Cuddles and Huggles.Myluv.


	3. Chapter 3 : No.Mercy Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! the 3rd chapter is here, first I wanna say thanks to all the voters and commentators...I really love you guys..
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!!!

It was awkward. It was awkward when Chang Kyun got into the van with them. No one really talked, only a few sniffs and sighs were let loose. The tension was so thick that he could as well literally and imaginatively cut through it with a butter knife. It was suffocating enough without the angry pheromones, so now it was like killing him slowly with the amount of angry pheromones that was let loose by them. Even the driver opens the window a bit to let loose some of the scent. 

He sigh and maybe let loose a little whine; inaudibly as he shrunk himself further; if that was possible, into the seat near the window at the back of the van trying desperately to disappear from the van or maybe the world itself. Throughout the journey to the dorm, Chang Kyun tried hard not to have any part of his body get into contact with the guy next to him, clutching his backpack hard into his torso; which is a bit challenging thing to do with a tight space provided within the van. Although his shoulder sometimes bumps into the guy’s when they got into bumpy roads, fortunately, the guy beside him just ‘tsk’ed and ignore it maybe too indifferent to even care.

Even when they arrived at the dorm, they still ignore him and went straight to their assigned shared room, leaving Chang Kyun at the front door contemplating whether he should go in or just stand there and become a security guard. Well with this kind of atmosphere he rather chooses the latter option. His dwellings were ended, harshly when he was jerked forward; almost making him trip and fall face flat on the hard flooring if not for his rather fast reflex grabbing the shoe rack located near him; ungracefully balancing himself and saving himself from future humiliation. “Hey! If you wanna go inside just fucking go inside, don’t just stand there like a stupid buffoon, If you don’t move aside… such a nuisance…blocking the way” the guy he recall as Won Ho, an Alpha; if the buffy and meaty appearance was to tell anything plus the strong dominating and intimidating scent was big give away on his status. Won Ho then, went inside after putting off his shoes. Chang Kyun then hesitantly; and rather slowly put off his shoes and went inside, his hand went up and starts scratching behind his neck hard enough for it to bleed; a habit he always unknowingly do when he was nervous, scared or just whenever he feels too uncomfortable.

As he walks slowly towards what seem to be a living room, he heard it; they were talking about him, about how they hated his arrival and how he would never be accepted into their group of friends. He just stood there and eavesdropping to their conversation about him as if he wasn’t there; he unconsciously scratches his nape even harder, that he could feel blood ran down his back like a sweat, his other hands clenched tightly around the helm of his T-shirt. Before he could turn around and walk out, a voice interrupted his little ministrations, startling him in the process “What are you doing standing here? Come inside, greet us properly… don’t make us hate you more than we already did by being rude” it’s Ki Hyun; Chang Kyun somehow felt albeit weird; slightly consoled by Ki Hyun’s words and that is enough assurance for him to gain back his confidence to go through the latest turbulence in his life. 

He then slowly but surely went inside and abruptly, the conversation stopped. Won Ho, who was sitting beside Hyung Won and #Gun glared at him; and excuses himself from the group, followed by Min Hyuk and Hyung Won. That leaves only four of them in the living room. It was awkward, more awkward than in the van. “Hey! I.M right? Come sit here” a boy, Seok Won, if his memory serves him right, invites him as he pat the bed he’s sitting on. Chang Kyun then quickly took his steps towards the said boy and took the sit offered. The atmosphere became awkward again as silence once again took over the room, but not too long when #Gun cleared his throat gaining the attention of the three youngsters in the room. “Hah! Look, I.M right?” Chang Kyun nodded and answered with a “Y-Yes” fingers still busy playing with the hem of his shirt “Okay, look, I’ll just say it, you came at the wrong time, we just lost a friend over here, a friend we really cherish just lost his dream for maybe forever last night, and you suddenly came in like its nothing, so it’ll be right for us to think that you just stole his spot, so don’t expect us to just accept you so easily, you need to earn it, kid” Chang Kyun could only nod and bite his lips, trying to stop his tears from coming out. 

#Gun then stood up and walk out of the room to go to his shared room with Joo Heon only to find Joo Heon, sitting on his bed staring; more like glaring at the suitcase in front him ‘ah…he’s rooming with us then, the kid will be facing hell ’#Gun thought as he too stare at the suitcase located in the middle of the small room. “I’m going out” Joo Heon said as he stands up and grabbed his wallet as he dash out of the room only to be stopped by #Gun “Don’t be too hard on the kid, he looks as clueless as us and please make it short, we need to shoot at 12” Joo Heon only nodded and left the room. They were given what the company called ‘bonding time’ to get to know Chang Kyun more

Meanwhile at the living room…

The three of them sat in silence until one of them, the boy on the floor Yoon Ho cleared his throat and stands up “So, I’m gonna go to my room” he said and starts to walk towards his room “Hey! Wait for me” Seok Won than stand up and follow the boy, maybe didn’t want to be left alone with Chang Kyun. As soon the two disappeared into their respective room, he sighs and stands up to look for his room. He just got a text message from his ‘caretaker’ that his stuff already exported; they sure worked fast; to his new dorm and that he’ll be sharing rooms with Joo Heon and #Gun. ‘Is he nuts?’ was all over Chang Kyun’s face when he read the message; whether his ‘caretaker’ has gone completely nuts or it’s just a massive joke he played on him.

He walked straight to the room which #Gun entered earlier, praying for the God that this is the right room and to save him from further humiliation. As he put his hand on the knob, the door flew open, startled, he step back a little. Joo Heon came out and glare at him a little before proceed to go to the front door. Chang Kyun just stands there and stares at the retreating back of his roommate. 

His little moment was then interrupted by #Gun, who cleared his throat to gain his attention and he successfully did making Chang Kyun look into the room and see his old and battered grey suitcase that he got from his old adopted family back in Boston “Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming in?” #Gun asked “I-I’m coming in, pardon my intrusion” he said as he walked in and immediately attacked by the strong scent of Alphas, making his head a little bit dizzy. Thank God, he already took his suppressant this morning, or he’ll immediately go into heat with this strong scent. “Hah, alright, if we’re going to do this peacefully, you must follow the rules; never touch the stuff that isn’t yours… understood” Chang Kyun only nods his head “Your bed is there, the bottom bunk is Joo’s” he points up on the top bunk of the double decked bed “the bathroom is outside, last door to the right, got it?” Chang Kyun once again nods his head and just stands there in the middle of the cramped room “T-Thanks” he said, although it’s just a whisper, it caught #Gun’s sharp hearing. 

As soon as the older Alpha left the room, he went up the top bunk carrying his suitcase along with lots of difficulties and put the suitcase on his bed. He just sat there and stares at the wall until he heard the voice of his phone’s alarm went off, only to be met with silence in the dorm. He then quickly fishes out his phone from his jeans pocket and look at the time 12:45 P.M and 10 missed calls from his ‘caretaker’ “Shit” he said and dashed towards the front door and clumsily put on his sneakers, went out the door and sprint towards the elevator but not before locking the door, not gonna risk burglary and have them despise him more because of his clumsiness. ‘Damn it, he thought he set his alarm on 11:45 A.M’ he thought as he sprinted towards the company.

As soon as he arrived at the company, he went straight towards No. Mercy’s practice room where the filming will be or already been done. When he went inside, he was assaulted with not only the member’s but the staffs glare for his tardiness. “OI!! Where are you!? Do you know I’ve been waiting here for an hour already!! What’s wrong with kids these days so troublesome” the producer yelled at him making him flinched as he tries to catch his breath and unconsciously clutched at his backpack “I-I’m sorry, I-I set the alarm wrong” he said to defend himself “Ceh, all I hear is just excuses…now go and get your make-up ready, you look ugly with those acne scars on your face, seriously kid don’t you know what a face treatment is??”. Chang Kyun then got dragged by no other than his ‘caretaker’ “H-Hyung, I-I’m sorry it’s the alarm-” Chang Kyun tried to reason with his ‘caretaker’ “Hush, I know... just go and do your make-up and try not to cry and do your best okay?” he nodded and follow the staff telling him to follow her faster.

When he finishes his make-up, he went to stand with the other No.Mercy’s boys. “If you’re gonna be this late, better not to come at all…such a nuisance” this time it’s Min Hyuk “I-I’m, sorry” he said head hung low as fingers start playing with his shirt. This gonna be hell he thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the time has come, the time to determine whether he is qualified enough to debut or not. Truth to be told, all of this felt like a dream to Chang Kyun, him joining No.Mercy, making it to the final line, standing on the stage as the finalist, all of it felt like a dream yet, here he is standing among the members, nervously waiting for the announcement that’ll change his future. An announcement that’ll tell whether his sufferance enduring the leering comments and attitude he got not only from the members but from other trainees as well and the effort he put throughout the show was worth it, that he’ll debut and finally making a first big step to his dreams.

His self-esteem and self-believe gets pushed down along the finalist’s name and spot were announced one-by-one by K.Will. It’s already the fifth name and only two spots left, yet his name still not getting called, but he still believe that his name will be called and he’ll debut soon. So when K.Will announces that he’s the sixth finalist, his knees felt weak, his heads dizzy and tears threatened to come out of his eyes, but he still went down towards the finalist’s podiums and step on it standing along his soon to be teammates for who knows how long. He knew it’ll be hell for him, he knew that the road he took was the roughest among other road and it won’t be easy for them to accept him, but he’ll go through the hell and the rough road if it means that he’ll get to his dreams faster. So here he is standing among his teammates that no doubt will be the main antagonist in this time’s life turbulence with guilt gnawing at the back of his little heart. But still he believe that, one day they will finally accept them as one of their brothers, he believes that if he continuously stretches his hands far enough for them to grab it; they’ll eventually took it; and until that day, he’ll always try his best to get to his dreams and stretches his hands towards them until they accept him not only on camera but off camera too. For now he’ll savor this moment; skin ships his teammates bestowed on him even if it’s just on camera; the moment he Im Chang Kyun, an unwanted Omega, became one of the members of Starship’s new boy group, Monsta X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is the 3rd chapter, I skip the mission's scene because if I were to add those scenes it'll be around 5000+- words, and it's already 1:45 A.M here so...and I'm sorry for my tardiness in updating, I was hospitalized for 3 days and can't bring my laptop with me, thus making me can't update. 
> 
> Once again I want to say thank you to those who votes and comments.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue, so I hope you guys can ignore the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. And if there is some MonX fact that I got wrong you can PM me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Cuddles and Huggles.Myluv.

**Author's Note:**

> Psstt...this is my first time uploading here.. I usually post my stories in AFF and WattPad...  
> And please ignore my mistakes(grammatically and spellings) cause English isn't my mother tongue...so...
> 
> Lastly don't forget to comment and give kudo(s) for me...Enjoy
> 
> Cuddles and Huggles.Myluv.


End file.
